3 As the three members of a small, rural healthcare Consortium, we are using existing Healthcare Information Technolgy softwareand systems,to integrate the current incumbent, stand-alone databases and information systems, to share patient information more effectively. The consortium will then use this asa basis for creating a seamless, comprehensive Electronic Health Record, utilizing applications compliant with those standards, to make integration possible throughout our Consortium. Fromthis projectwe will implement a solution for healthcare providers and staff in this Consortium to use a seamless, longitudinal record system to improve overall patient care and efficiency, to scale the systemupwhen this planning project is completed, to then be used by everyoneworking in the Consortium. This new Healthcare Information Technology systemwill allow real-time access to medical records and information, portability to numerous commondevices and interfaces, reduce overall costs, enhance collaboration with healthcare organizations, government agencies, payers and other third parties, allow medication tracking and on-line ordering, allow electronic, real-time orders by physicians and other healthcare providers, and allow for appropriate security. It will also reduce information-related errors in treatment and overall care. The solution requires no further software development or code writing. It will be implemented using information messaging standardswith engineering support fromthe vendor.